poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Area 52
This is how in Area 52 goes in Yokai Watch: Back in Action. Keita: I need you to move my 12:00 appointment up to 2:00 and then back to 11:00. Then just cancel it. And I need you to get a helicopter and... No, don't put me on hold. Oh, man. I can't die out here. This wasn't the plan. After this comedy... I promised myself I would only do real movies... about the human condition crammed with social relevance. Ryder: There's nothing but a big rock for 10 miles in that, that... that, and that direction. I say we go that way. Whisper: Say, who are you kidding here? We're goners! Water! I can't die now. Think of the millions of children who want me to have the diamond. The poor children! Inumaro: Look at that. saw Walmart Nekoniyo: Is it a mirage? Or just product placement? Whisper: Who cares? With shopping convenience at such low prices. Water, Fresca, Mountain Dew. Your product name here. Ryder: Is this your idea? The audience expects it. They don't even notice this kind of thing anymore Jibanyan:;Nice of Wal-Mart to provide these Wal-Mart beverages... in return for us saying "Wal-Mart" so many times. Meanwhile] Chairman: Where's Yosemite Sam? He appeared Chairman: What is your report? Yosemite: Boss, it wasn't me. That razzan-frazzan duck and that crazy son Ryder... and a humina-humina Dusty Tails. Chairman: You know, that makes a lot of sense. Thank you. He bring down Damien Chairman: Mr. Drake, are you going to save us the bother of eliminating your son? My son is going to kick your evil butt. Worker: Mr. Chairman. Chairman: Yes, Dad. Worker: Desert operative. Chairman: No. Not a bad idea, Dad. Our desert operative is due for a win. Wile E Coyote got a phone call USApyon: I told you we should have made that left turn at Albuquerque. Whisper: Don't start that again. Ryder: All right. Here's the plan. We wait here for the next truck or car or camel or whatever... and take my friends and the other... get back to Japan and finish making the movie. Marshall: What are you going to do? Ryder: I'm just gonna keep walking that way. Chase: That's your plan? Ryder: Yep. That's the direction the car was going. Whisper: You're not leaving me here while you make off with my diamond. Wile E Coyote got gonna aim them but aim to him Lucky: I don't wanna get too wrapped up in your caper... but let's assume that you're right and Damian Drake is a spy? Whisper: Super spy. Cadpig: What's the point of just meandering through the desert if... He give him a water bottle Ryder: Here. Be safe. Komasan: Attaboy. Trust your instincts. Whisper: Yeah. Except for the water tower, the Batmobile, the rubble known as Las Vegas. Ryder: There's nobody as rich, famous, and powerful as my father... who just disappears into thin air. Then he disappeared Rolly: Suddenly I feel like I'm in Aunt Marge's Jell-O mold. Then Ryder came back Ryder: Guys, it's air-conditioned in here. Come on in. They went inside and then the alarm Alarm: Intruder alert. They saw an Alien, and then it got caught and many guard got them Ryder: Easy. Earth freak. Whisper: Okay, buster. Where's Damian Drake and that big diamond? Then he got blast and turn into goo Whisper: Cleanup on aisle three. Robot: Can I be of service? I am monitored to respond to the name Robbie. Mom: Hi, Ryder. At ease. I'm Mother. Yeah, like the car said that we would be meeting you. Ryder::How do you know my name? Mom: Ryder, I've known you since you were this big. That's not really possible, is it? Must have been a photo. Let me just take care of this, and we'll... They got Whisper Whisper: Give it to me straight. How bad is it? Mom: So, shall we? So little to do, so much time. Keita: You're going to put him back, right? I can't go back to Tokyo With ghost soup. Mom: We do have the facilities to reconstitute the body. The mind though, will remain a gooey mess. Ryder: So, about my father? Mom: All in due time. Lovely. Yes. Blow. Jibanyan: All right, break it up, fellas. Nice coats. White is the new black, you know. Mom: Yes. Look. Jibanyan: So this is Area 51, right? Mom: No. Komajiro: The secret military base where we keep the aliens? Mom: No, Area 51 is actually a paranoid fantasy we concocted... to hide the true identity of this facility. USApyon: Which is? Mom: Area 52. But don't quote me on that. Zuma: Oh, right. Area 52. Keita: So, Mother-- Mom: Call me "Mom." Ryder: Mom, what is it that you do here exactly, anyway? Mom: Creation, transubstantiation, destruction. It's stressful. All kinds of things. Man: They're already here. You're next. Meanwhile Chairman: what am I going to do with you? You've done nothing but screw up! You've walked off mesas. You've been smashed by boulders. You've been run over by diesel trucks. Don't blame the equipment. It's good. It's ACME equipment. You're a coyote. Be wily. All right, now. Buck up and let's see a little smile. Little bigger. He give him smile Chairman: That's nice. Now, just go take a shower, and don't come back till you smell better! Be careful. There're men moving a safe out there, and I don't want you to... Too late Chairman: And be careful of the box of fireworks because... Then he heard Fireworks Chairman: I suppose I should mention the plate-glass window... It's tough being the boss. Meanwhile Marvin: A communication. Chairman: Memo to Marvin the Martian. Obtain the playing card, and destroy the ghost. And when I say destroy the duck, I mean kill him viciously and painfully. Marvin: A mission? I'm all a-tingle. Mom: So, here we are in the I-can't-tell-you-what room. Robert, can you take care of that, please? Robert: Yes, madam. Jibanyan: When you bring Whisper back, could you make him 20% funnier? Whisper: I heard that. Mom: What were we discussing? This isn't about the giant ants, is it? Keita: Giant ants? Mom: Because they're not really ants anymore. Ryder: Tell me about the Blue Monkey. Mom: How do you know about that thing that I've never heard of in my entire life? Ryder: My dad told me. Mom: What is the point of making them pinky swear? All right. Now this tape will explain everything. It was prepared especially for your father. They watch the Video Greeting, Damien Drake. If you are watching this, you are aware that the world is in grave danger. The ACME Corporation is in hot pursuit of the Blue Monkey diamond... a supernatural gem with the ability to turn people into monkeys... and then back again. It is the ACME chairman's goal to turn the population... into monkey slaves to manufacture shoddy ACME goods... and then change them back to people to buy the stuff. Whisper: Unbelievable. Unbelievable, you may say. Your mission is this. ; Find it, destroy it, save humanity. And remember, no one wants to be turned into a monkey. Ryder: So that's why. Those guys came after my dad because he was going to save the world. So that means if I go after the diamond, then the bad guys come after me. Keita: Hang on. You're not seriously thinking about-- Mom: Taking over your father's mission? I guess that would be alright. Keita: What? Mom: Listen, if you're going to be a spy, you'll need spy stuff. Ryder: So, is this where you keep all the gadgets? Mom: Yes. He show then all the Gadgets Ryder: Wow! That's cool. So I get to use all this stuff? Mom: No, your stuff is over here. Ryder: But I really like the... She show him a phone Mom: All right. Looks like an ordinary cell phone. Three-way calling, voice dialing, downloadable ringtones. Keita; My phone does all that. Mom: Superconducting electromagnet. Then he got his hand stuck Mom: Sorry. Ryder: It's all right. Mom: GPS with mapping software... tip calculator, Gameboy. Whisper: Gameboy? He got head slice Mom: High-powered laser. Polycarbonate rappelling line with jet-propelled micro grappling hook. Nose hair trimmer. You always want to look your best. Whisper: Get over here, you idiot. No, cold. Cold. Warm, warmer. Robert: Permit me, madam. Mom: Robert, darling. Excellent choice. Rocky: Swank pants. Mom: And comfortable, too. Plus, liquid hydrogen rocket pockets, here and here. Whisper: And stitching, nuclear-powered crotch pad... Then he blast off Mom: He'll be down in a moment. Then Marvin break free Marvin: Wakey, wakey, friends. Time to wreak manual in the cause of evil. Ryder: Mother, just one last question. What's the deal with this card? Mom; That is the window into what lies behind her smile. All: What? Mom: I'm sorry, our intelligence people feel a need to code everything in a riddle. They get some kind of perverse pleasure out of it. I think it's corporate. Aliens: All humans. Sunil: Looks like we got company. Whisper: YIKES!! Illegal aliens. Daleks: Exterminate them! Mom: Darn. I knew this day would come. Alien: Let us exterminate them. Alarm: Emergency shutdown activated. Force-barrier seal in 30 seconds. Daleks: Exterminate! Marvin: The playing card, please. Whisper: I'll take that. Out of my way. Hero coming through. Alien: There is no escape. Marvin: You pesky ghost! [ Zuma: Yum, yum. [ Zuma: Isn't it about time to enjoy a frosty, cold soda at the concession stand? Daleks: Exterminate! Whisper: Get the lead out. Bus is leaving. Whisper:Halt or be fricasseed. They got out of here Keita: That was fun. Whisper: Looking for this? Marshall: Now, what did she mean by a window? Ryder: The window into what lies behind her smile. That's the Mona Lisa. Keita: Which is in the Louvre. Pinky: Which is in Paris. Perry: Just how are we supposed to get to Paris? Rubble: Like this. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3